


Yes, Home Secretary

by belantana



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #4. Prompt from zulu_ottawa: Ros, Andrew, esoteric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Home Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/50689.html#cutid=1).

The Home Secretary's secretary makes her disdain of Ros Myers fairly obvious. "A _confidential_ meeting is requested, Home Secretary."

The Home Secretary, still new enough to his post to occasionally suffer from vivid and highly amusing dislocation to his pre-parliament days, can't help chuckling after she leaves. "She models her glares off Humphrey Appleby," he explains to his guest.

Ros smiles blankly.

"Didn't you ever watch – ? Never mind." He cuts himself off, feeling silly. Again. Attempting to regain dignity, he suggests they get started.

Ros opens her files without a trace of amusement. "Yes, Home Secretary," she smiles, utterly inscrutable.


End file.
